


Take Me Away

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: MCU Codas [13]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of the First Kilgrave Encounter, Emphasis on Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Trish was the one who found her.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): To catch up on my Romance Challenge fills more easily, I’m going to do a series of snapshots into the lives of various pairings. Each snapshot should be considered as occurring in its own universe.

-= LP =-  
**Snapshots of Love**  
Take Me Away  
-= LP =-

 

It was Trish who found her.

 

Jessica had been wandering aimlessly, still dizzy from the effort breaking free and only wanting to keep moving. She couldn’t think; she had no plan. Where could she go that Kilgrave wouldn’t be able to find her? Who did she have left that Kilgrave hadn’t made her push away? How could she face anyone knowing what she had done to that woman?

 

But eventually, someone found her.

 

More importantly, _Trish found her_.

 

“I _can’t_ get away,” Jessica sobbed as Trish rocked them on the middle of the sidewalk. Jessica still had on that stupid, _stupid_ coat. Trish hated fur--thought it was cruel. God, what would Trish think of her now? “I can’t leave. Please, just go. I’ve gotta keep you safe. You have got to stay safe.”

 

“Shh, Jess. I’m not going anywhere without you. We’re safe; we’re both safe now.”

 

“I can’t leave; he wants me back; he’ll hurt you--I’ve got to keep you safe.”

 

“Okay,” Trish agreed, still refusing to let go when Jessica tried to move away. She couldn’t use her strength, not against Trish. Too many people have hurt Trish already and Jessica was not going to be one of them. Jessica couldn’t fight Trish and the blonde refused to let go. “We’re going to get through this. You can leave, Jess--just maybe one step at a time, right? We make a plan to get away and then step by step we go. Trouble starts at home, remember? Where’s home? Tell me, baby.”

 

“Main Street,” Jessica choked out. She wanted to close her eyes and be back there, safe and arguing with her punk of a brother. “Best house on the block.”

 

“That’s right, Jess,” Trish soothed. “Now let’s walk away. That’s what we can do, right? We can always just walk away. No need to stay where it isn’t safe. What’s the next street? Where are we going?”

 

“Birch Street,” Jessica continued. The words came a little easier. Trish was there when she left home for the last time. Leaving with her again made sense, was safe. Her breath hitched, and she forced out the next street without prompting. “Higgins Drive.”

 

Panic swelled inside her again when she couldn’t remember the next street they had passed on that awful trip. She couldn’t remember, which meant she couldn’t leave. She had to leave. She had to.

 

“Cobalt Lane,” Trish whispered. Unable to stay strong any longer, Jessica broke down into silent tears. In a mirror of how Jessica had held her while she processed escaping the wreck of her childhood and life with her mother, Trish just held on, refusing to let go. “I’ve got you, Jess. I’ve got you.”

 

-= LP =-  
Scene End  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Information:  
> Day/Fic: 10  
> Representation(s): Rare Ship (Jessica Jones/Trish Walker); Same Sex Ship with Bisexual Characters  
> Word Count: 453 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
